Sandbar
Sandbar is a male Earth pony and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. He is voiced by Vincent Tong, who also plays Flash Sentry in the series, Mister Yut in Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, and Muck in Bob The Builder. Development and design Sandbar was first previewed in a 2018 "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" image within Hasbro 2017 Investor Day webcast presentations from August 3, 2017. Sandbar shares his body type with Star Tracker and young Burnt Oak. Depiction in the series In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1, Sandbar enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, and Gallus is the first creature he meets. Along with most of the other students, Sandbar is hopeful about learning friendship and making new friends, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. He later cuts class with Gallus and other classmates Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, and Smolder (joining them in hopes of keeping them out of trouble), and the six become good friends. When Sandbar and his friends return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school, much to the ire of the EEA's Chancellor Neighsay. Neighsay perceives the fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, leading them to pull their own students out of the school and Neighsay to shut the school down. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other, Sandbar and his friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters, and Sandbar—the only pony in the group—delivers food and supplies for them from Ponyville. Though the students have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Sandbar and his friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Sandbar happily returns to school with his friends. In Grannies Gone Wild, Smolder, Yona, and Sandbar reluctantly listen to Rainbow Dash gush about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster in Las Pegasus. In Horse Play, Sandbar takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia, playing the role of Star Swirl the Bearded. In Non-Compete Clause, Sandbar and his friends go on a teamwork-building field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. For most of the trip, Applejack and Rainbow Dash's arguing over who will be the next teacher of the month disrupts the planned activities, and ultimately causes them to become trapped over a ravine, with Sandbar and his friends having to work together to save them. In Molt Down, Sandbar appears on the school's balcony with Gallus and Silverstream, and later in the library alongside Smolder and Yona. In Marks for Effort, he is among the students attending Fluttershy's class, and later exits the school after a test with the rest of the Young Six. In A Matter of Principals, Sandbar and his classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. He and his friends are later forced to run laps by Discord, who conjures up a bugbear to chase them. During the Spell-venger Hunt, Sandbar is paired up with Yona, and they get trapped in quicksand by Discord before finding the Shell of Knuckerbocker. He and his friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". In The Hearth's Warming Club, Sandbar tries to get his friends into the Hearth's Warming spirit by singing carols. After a prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, the students are all under suspicion for it and tasked with cleaning up the mess while being questioned. During the cleanup, Sandbar tells his friends about how his Hearth's Warming doll nearly fell into the fireplace a previous year. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit, resulting in him having to stay for friendship lessons over the holidays, Sandbar and the others all choose to stay with him. In Friendship University, Sandbar appears with his friends looking at a flyer for the university. In The End in Friend, he and his classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. Depiction in Equestria Girls Sandbar makes a brief non-speaking cameo in the Equestria Girls hour-long special Forgotten Friendship during the first establishing shot of Canterlot. Other depictions Storybooks Sandbar appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Merchandise A brushable figure of Sandbar is included in the upcoming Friendship is Magic "Teamwork Lessons" toy set with Rainbow Dash and Tank. Personality Among the Young Six, Sandbar is portrayed as the easygoing "straight man" to counterbalance his friends' more eccentric personalities. He is also the most considerate and thoughtful among them, demonstrated when he gives Gallus a replacement quill during the School of Friendship song, defends Yona's love for her heritage, and agrees to cut class with his schoolmates in order to keep them out of trouble. Gallery Students_look_impressed_at_Ocellus_S8E1.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Sandbar, Smolder, and Yona looking confused S8E5.png Sandbar_dressed_as_Star_Swirl_the_Bearded_S8E7.png Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Celestia acting poorly during dance number S8E7.png Silverstream_woo-hoo!_S8E9.png Young Six smiling at each other S8E15.png Young Six surprised by Starlight's decision S8E15.png Students shocked by Starlight's magic fury S8E15.png Ocellus_nervous_about_humming_along_S8E16.png Ocellus_I_love_Hearth's_Warming_Eve!_S8E16.png Students take notes from the cave entrance S8E17.png Young Six watch AJ and Rainbow continue to argue S8E9.png Sandbar_with_his_family_on_Hearth's_Warming_S8E16.png Young_Six_sharing_a_group_hug_S8E16.png Sandbar_pulling_carts_of_food_and_pillows_S8E2.png Young_five_watch_spiders_lead_the_way_S8E22.png Young_Six_sleep_on_the_library_floor_S8E22.png Silverstream talking in her sleep S8E22.png Gallus_looking_irritable_S8E25.png Young_Six_suspicious_of_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Young_Six_more_suspicious_of_Cozy_S8E25.png Sandbar_and_Crusaders_gasp_in_shock_S8E25.png Young Six caught in magic chains S8E25.png Discord Restored.jpg Yona_friendship_is_magic!_S8E26.png Yona_shouting_Twilight_said!_S8E26.png Young_Six_sticking_up_for_Twilight_S8E26.png Young_Six_in_graduation_gowns_S8E26.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Pacifists Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Falsely Accused